AaF3 Archive
Ambitions and failures part 3 The commander of the Leviathon's voice echoes through the halls of every ship in the pheonix battlegroup, this was the largest battle that had been fought by them and they knew the odds were against them. Character gateworld 14:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) 3hours earlier Character gateworld 14:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Prelude The opposition was painfully aware of just how muc they could kick our asses at this moment, the wraith were positioned perfectly to present us with a tough tactical situation, if we fought them we would have to choose between the city or the Asgard and the population of the city. Both were vital strategic markers. Forces Human: -The Leviathon battleship -15 Serpent battlecruisers -2 Aegis class carriers -8 Henry arnolds cruiser -6 unity destroyer -6 tegelus gunship -5 deadalus class battlecarrier -4 columbia class assault carrier -12 Alkesh bombers -A combined airwing of 180 F-302a's -6 oniel's -The valhalla Wraith: 56 hives (the old kind, unshielded) 1 superhive The update: Spoiler: The Pheonix battlegroup was near the edge of the system when it arrived from hyperspace, awaiting them was a fleet of 56 hive ships split between two important features in the Pegasus galaxy. New london and Valhalla, both of these cities were important and defending them become a daily routine but this was different. with both of them under siege our forces were both outnumbered and divided. "Major, contact the valhalla, we need to know whats going on, now." ordered Command Richardson "yes sir" - Freya appears holographically moments later- "Freya, hello, our sensors indicate that the city has no life signs, i fear we aretoo late?" "Commander the city of new london was evacuated many hours ago and it population placed in status within our beaming array's, they are safe there, our ship is full of the Asgard population, we have no room to accomodate humans as well." "Can you take them to earth?" "We cannot, our beaming technology is not designed to facilitate the long term storage of human population, while it can be used to store them tempererroly they would not survive the long jounrney to Earth with the numbers currently stored in our memories banks" "I see, Can the Valhalla's shield defend against a hive fleet of this size?" "Yes, the shields of our capital, as you are aware are stronger than those of atlantis and can survive many hours of continuous attack by a fleet of this size. However our weapon systems are not able to defeat all of the hives, we need your ships to defend the city of New london and defeat the hives stationed in orbit as soon as possible. Our ship was never designed to be a fortress but it can be considered a stronghold and we can defend it well in our current possition. It is the fate of the humans stored within our city that concerns us, you must ensure the protection and survival of the city of new London so that the population may return home quickly. The Asgard have a fleet of warships on it way, 15 oniels will be here soon to defend the capital but new london will fall in a short space of time indeed, you must hurry. Good luck."